MrJacketBarths vs NC and AVGN : La Bataille Finale
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Suite et fin de la mini-série ! Le combat final entre MrJacketBarths, le Nostalgia Critic et l'Angry Video Game Nerd ! Qui gagnera ? Qui sera le maître de tous les critiques d'Internet ? Ils ne savent pas... et nous non plus.


**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Voici donc la deuxième (et probablement dernière) partie de la mini-série opposant mon moi d'un autre univers au Nostalgia Critic et à l'Angry Video Game Nerd ! Malheureusement, par envie de fluidité et de rapidité, j'ai dû passer certains éléments à la trappe. Si un fan du NC ou de l'AVGN passe, qu'il ne m'en veuille pas trop !**

 **L'Angry Video Game Nerd et le Nostalgia Critic sont les propriétés respectives de James Rolfe et de Doug Walker et ces derniers s'appartiennent.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter !**

« Bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths, l'homme qui pense que se faire violer par un hybride de bœuf et de crocodile avec la coiffure de Donald Trump et un humour de merde, c'est mieux que regarder « Surf Ninjas » ! Et aujourd'hui, mes amis, j'ai été attaqué. Un genre de deuxième Pearl Harbor, si vous voulez. »

Certains auraient trouvé ça exagéré mais, dans mon cas, c'était bien ce qui venait de se passer.

« La semaine dernière, l'Angry Video Game Nerd et le Nostalgia Critic ont décidé de prendre conjointement et explicitement la parole dans une « vidéo-réponse », si on peut appeler ça comme ça. »

La fameuse vidéo montrait les 2 enfoirés (j'aime à les appeler comme ça, depuis quelque temps) en train d'envoyer des insultes bidon à tour de rôle et de jeter des stylos. Genre, ils croient que c'est impressionnant. Mais spoiler : ça l'est pas.

En même temps, l'AVGN a bien confirmé que la phrase cachée était bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais que la vraie phrase était : « Suce bien nos boules, espèce de sale merde. ». Ouais, il me manquait juste une retenue et je l'avais. Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons, je devais répondre. Déjà, je fis un rire blasé.

« Donc… vous croyez que cette vidéo est censée m'impressionner ? Je peux reconnaître que vous êtes 2 adversaires dignes de ce nom… mais si vous croyez qu'analyser tous ces horribles produits culturels du passé est une partie de plaisir, eh ben, ça l'est pas, sachez-le bien ! »

Voilà. Histoire qu'ils définissent bien à qui ils ont affaire.

« C'est pourquoi je vous provoque en duel, Angry Video Game Nerd et Nostalgia Critic ! Vous devrez faire la critique du plus HORRIBLE produit culturel des années 80-90 que vous puissiez trouver. Il n'y a aucun domaine que vous puissiez vous interdire et je vous laisse même le choix ! D'ailleurs, vu que j'ai décidé d'être grand seigneur, vous pouvez même demander à vos fans de vous conseiller. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que vous devrez parler de ces horribles bouses du passé dans vos émissions ! »

Temps d'arrêt. J'avais déjà dit tout un peu trop vite, je me demande si leurs cerveaux que j'imagine primitifs ont bien tout assimilé.

« Alors ? Vous avez un problème avec ça ? Vous êtes trop froussards ou soucieux de votre intégrité mentale pour relever le challenge ? HA ! J'ai eu je ne sais plus combien d'hallucinations, de crises de colère et tous ces trucs et je m'en suis toujours sorti ! TOUJOURS ! »

Oui, j'accentuais tout et ce n'était peut-être pas bon mais ils m'avaient insulté, je devais laver mon honneur.

« Et désormais, sachez-le bien, c'est la guerre ! LA GUERRE ! Sur ce, je suis MrJacketBarths et je vous donne rendez-vous une prochaine fois pour manger du caca nostalgique ! »

J'éteignis ma caméra et je procédai presque mécaniquement au montage et au postage de la vidéo avant d'aller faire autre chose. Désormais, c'était la guerre et ça n'allait pas être beau.

 **2 mois plus tard**

Est-ce que vous connaissez ou avez déjà vécu ce moment ? Ce moment où ce qui vous paraissait légitime prend des proportions tellement gigantesques que non seulement, ça vous paraît plus légitime du tout mais qu'en plus, il n'y a plus de possibilité de revenir en arrière.

Eh bien, c'est exactement ce que je ressentais tandis que je courais à en perdre haleine sur les routes censées me mener à Philadelphie *, vers la maison de l'AVGN, où lui et le Critic étaient censés m'attendre. Mais laissez-moi faire un récap' des derniers évènements.

Après la vidéo-réponse à la vidéo-réponse du Critic et du Nerd, j'appris qu'ils participaient la semaine suivante à un event organisé dans le New Jersey. Ce qui était imprudent, car tout le monde savait bien que ses habitants ou ex-habitants pouvaient se transformer en loups-garous ou un truc comme ça s'ils étaient trop près. *

Mais je m'y rendis quand même… et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que le Critic et le Nerd avaient amené avec eux plein d'autres chroniqueurs, notamment ceux du site That Guy With The Glasses. Un instant, je regrettai d'être venu mais je me dis que ces gens-là ne devraient pas peser bien lourd et qu'ils se feraient éliminer du premier coup. Je me trompai. Les combats (si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça) furent plus durs que ce que je pensais même si, paradoxalement, ils paraissaient assez ridicules, vu d'un œil extérieur. Y'a même des gens qui étaient pour moi inconnus au bataillon, aussi. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai perdu.

En voyant ça, les 2 me proposèrent un deal : soit ils m'achevaient, soit je devais chroniquer un mauvais jeu vidéo qu'ils avaient choisi d'un commun accord. Je dus prendre la deuxième option pour ne pas que mon intégrité physique soit complètement compromise.

Je fis 1 semaine de récupération avant de tester ce fameux jeu vidéo : « Bebe's Kids ». Pour situer, c'est un jeu de merde adapté d'un film de merde adapté d'un sketch qu'un comique avait tiré d'une histoire vraie. Les gens sont désespérés à ce point, oui.

Et ce jeu ne fit pas que m'énerver. Histoire de bien prouver que ce jeu était horrible, la cartouche a fini léchée, trouée par un tournevis, écrasée, piétinée et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Je terminai la vidéo en invitant les 2 chroniqueurs à aller se faire voir et en garantissant qu'ils n'auraient pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. *

Puis 1 mois s'écoula. Jusqu'à cette vidéo en réponse à ceux qui demandaient si la querelle était terminée. Au début, même si le Critic et le Nerd s'étaient infiltrés de manière très rentre-dedans (car oui, ils se sont infiltrés), j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils étaient venus s'excuser, impression que leurs premières paroles auraient pu confirmer. Mais, vu que j'en parle au passé, ça n'a pas été le cas. Ce qui fait que je suis parti de chez moi et que pendant plusieurs heures, je n'ai fait que courir.

Et mentalement, je commençais vraiment à me demander à quoi ça servait. Est-ce qu'on n'était pas allés trop loin dans cette guerre ? Est-ce que je devais vraiment faire tout ça, courir, alors que je doutais de plus en plus du bien-fondé de ce que je faisais ? Même, est-ce que le Nerd et le Critic étaient vraiment responsables ou est-ce que, en plus de ne pas être au courant des messages qui ont tout enclenché, ils étaient juste très « chatouilleux » sur leur honneur ?

Je me demandais ça mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas, que je ne pouvais PLUS revenir en arrière. Si je me désistais, ils se foutraient de ma gueule et m'érigeraient en roi des froussards pour toute l'éternité. Je vis la maison du Nerd. Enfin, ça allait être la bataille finale, bien que non désirée.

Je sonnai et la porte s'ouvrit. Et la première chose que j'ai remarqué, c'était à quel point l'effet de surprise que je voulais créer était en fait quasi inexistant, vu que je voulais foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule de celui qui ouvrirait cette porte et qu'en fait, le Critic et le Nerd m'ont foutu un coup de poing synchronisé qui me cassa une dent. Je poussai un hurlement et fonça sur eux pour les foutre à terre. Mais le Nerd m'interrompit.

« T'as été élevé dans une putain d'étable ? Sérieux, ferme cette foutue porte ! »

Bon. J'allai la fermer… avant de les poursuivre à nouveau et de foutre mon poing dans le ventre du Nerd. Sauf que ce sagouin de Critic me saisit par la capuche de mon kigurumi et me fit faire une roulade sur le canapé du salon. Je regrettai l'absence d'armes à feu.

Puis ils s'approchèrent et se mirent à faire des postures à la Bruce Lee pour essayer de prouver à quel point ils allaient tout donner. Pas impressionné pour deux sous, j'en profitai pour frapper le Critic, histoire de lui faire payer son coup en traître. Mais, bien évidemment, le Nerd rendit le coup. Ce qui prouve la difficulté de se battre en 2 contre 1, quand tu es le 1. Ce qui fit qu'on se mit coups de poing sur coups de poing. Si je me souviens bien, le Nerd a été le premier à avoir des saignements.

Ma détermination prit un coup de boost. Mes coups devinrent plus rapides et plus centrés sur les points faibles de mes ennemis. Bien qu'ils étaient également coriaces, j'avais pas mal de chances de gagner et de venger tous ces affronts. Le Critic se souviendrait pas mal longtemps de mon genou dans ses parties.

Puis ils sont passés aux coups de pied. Heureusement, j'avais appris les arts martiaux avec des vieux films de kung-fu, j'avais donc un avantage stratégique. Je visai donc n'importe où, pourvu que ça puisse en déstabiliser un des deux. Par chance, ils frappaient plus mal qu'avec leurs poings.

Je réussis à dévier le pied du Nerd et à le faire aller autre part avant de lui balancer un gros high-kick dans la tête pour le mettre hors-jeu avant de foncer vers le Critic. Mais il avait l'air de connaître les films d'arts martiaux car il fit un salto en laissant suffisamment d'espace pour que son pied puisse « rencontrer » ma mâchoire. Je fus projeté dans une pile de cartons qui s'écroulèrent sur moi. Avec une mâchoire un peu cassée. Super.

Et, en les voyant s'approcher, je m'attendis à ce qu'ils m'achèvent. Ils se contentèrent de me lancer leurs insultes les plus travaillées en pleine face. Je me retins de rire. Avant d'utiliser mes pieds pour les faire glisser et les cribler d'écrasements de chaussures.

« Un conseil, casse-couilles buveurs de pisse, ne perdez pas votre temps à vouloir m'embarquer dans un bossfight de Monkey Island !* Et, sérieux, garder des piles de cartons chez soi, c'est le truc le plus débile qu'on puisse faire dans la vie quotidienne ! »

J'aurais pu dire autre chose si je n'avais pas été projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce par un hadoken bien senti du Nerd. Ce qui en faisait un adversaire très cheaté, quand même. Je mis un coup de pied dans le ventre du Critic et il laissa tomber de sa poche… un revolver. Je repris espoir et pus m'en servir en les visant comme deux poulets. Ou deux pigeons, si vous préférez. Puis le Nerd se mit à courir, me laissant face au Critic.

« Ouhhhhhh, on dirait bien que tu t'es fait abandonner par ton unique soutien ! Il me reste plus qu'à te vaincre… et j'ai gagné !, dis-je pour le narguer.

« Tu rêves tout debout, jeune inconscient ! Tu penses avoir gagné mais tu n'as pas idée de ce que nous pouvons faire ! »

« A part des postures de films de kung-fu et un pseudo-duel d'insultes, j'ai rien vu de très transcendant dans ce combat, dis-je d'un air faussement blasé.

Le Critic dégaina un sabre laser.

« Tu as été un adversaire farouche, Barths, mais il est temps pour toi de te laisser mourir, ce serait noble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Sur ce, il balança le sabre sans que j'eus le temps de réagir et le coup fut d'une telle force que j'en fus projeté une nouvelle fois au sol.

Je dégainai le revolver mais quand je me relevai, le Critic n'était plus là non plus. Je pus également remarquer un nombre de petites blessures commençant à se voir. Dans quelle merde je m'étais empêtré, sérieux ?

J'allai vers l'escalier, le Nerd et, peut-être, le Critic s'étaient carapatés dans cette direction. Je visai et… je partis me carapater, moi aussi. En effet, le Critic avait toujours son sabre laser et le Nerd avait un genre d'armure type Iron Man low-cost. Je me « planquai » avec un carton pas rangé et avec une sérieuse envie de déclarer forfait et d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais quand le Nerd se mit à tirer avec ses lasers colorés, je compris que mes chances étaient bien minces.

Alors, dans un geste complètement fou, je m'élançai vers l'armure et… enclenchai le bouton d'autodestruction de l'armure que j'avais aperçu dans le dos. Soudainement, le Critic se mit à me balancer une salve d'éclairs, s'étant manifestement trop pris pour Palpatine. Heureusement, je vis un seau d'eau que je m'empressai de lui balancer. Son pouvoir déréglé, il finit à terre.

« C'est fini pour vous !, déclamai-je. Maintenant, je suis le seul vainqueur, malgré… hum, toutes mes blessures. C'est ça, de vouloir jouer les arrogants avec vos superpouvoirs ! »

Puis l'explosion. La sensation était semblable à celle qu'on ressent quand on est pris dans une bataille où un gang de voyous de rue culturistes nous agresse avec tous leurs muscles. Et une voix grave, caverneuse, hurlant sans cesse « ENFOIRES ! »

Ce qui voulait sans doute signifier que ma fin était proche. L'apparition tira le coup final et j'avais eu tellement mal que je n'entendis pas ce que les autres disaient. Puis je sentis le coup… et je perdis conscience.

 **2 semaines plus tard**

Quand je me réveillai, je vis que j'étais toujours dans le salon du Nerd. J'étais en sang et recouvert de bosses, de bleus et d'autres trucs comme ça. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi, j'avais suffisamment sali cette pièce comme ça.

« Eh ben, t'as fini par te réveiller, finalement ? »

C'était lui. Il avait apparemment bien meilleure mine qu'hier et avait mis une cartouche dans une de ses consoles pour jouer.

« Combien de temps je suis resté comme ça ? »

« Selon l'auteur de cette fanfiction, 2 semaines. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était une période trop longue. Il fallait que je fasse une vidéo. Puis me vint une question.

« Au fait, Nerd ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta communauté, est-ce que t'en es responsable ? »

Il me regarda avec l'air de n'avoir pas compris ma question.

« Dans quel contexte ? »

« Est-ce que tu leur dis parfois des trucs qu'ils devraient aller faire ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, l'air choqué.

« Mec ! Jamais je me permettrais ça ! Internet, c'est pas fait pour qu'on édicte une liste de choses à faire sous peine de mort ! »

« Hm. Je vois. Merci, gars. »

« Si j'ai pu t'aider… »

« Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi. Passe mon bonjour et mes sincères excuses au Critic si tu le vois. Je vous ai suffisamment emmerdés comme ça. »

Je repartis de la maison. Le soleil se levait, il faisait doux. Et en ce jour, je repartis chez moi en me promettant de ne plus jamais écouter les rageux.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Cette mini-série se termine donc et c'est ici que je vous annonce une petite pause car j'ai Noël à passer en famille.**

 **Si vous avez de la chance, vous pourrez me voir traîner en train d'écrire des reviews dans la section « Web Shows ».**

 **Et cela ne signifie pas que je vais devenir une larve amorphe. En effet, vous pourrez me suivre sur mon blog : « Chez The Fountain », où je parle de plein de trucs que j'aime.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review qui fait plaisir et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de « Le Bâton de la (presque) Vérité » !**

 **Tshaw et joyeuses fêtes !**


End file.
